


Reporting for Duty

by Lakritzwolf



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way home from the fancy dress party, Anders finds out that the costume wasn't a waste of money after all. Because who could resist the smart looking Officer Johnson?</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Reporting for Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [islandkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandkate/gifts).



A complete waste of time. Not only the utter humiliation of his brothers showing up in ridiculous costumes that questioned their heterosexuality on a rather unsubtle level, but also the fact that Johann, whose company Anders didn’t really miss, had been there as well.

The whole fucking day a complete waste of time, and a waste of money for the fucking costume.

Or so he’d thought.

Until he had, after leaving his car, run into a gaggle of girls out on a hen party.

“Officer!”  
“Oh, officer!”  
“What a strapping strong man! We could use one of your kind as protection.”

Clearly inebriated, all three of them. And especially the blonde one was quite a looker. So maybe... he grinned as he hooked his thumbs into his belt. Maybe the day hadn’t been a waste of time, after all.

So it was that the evening turned out to be more than a recompense for the day. The hen party had welcomed him with open arms, even if it had taken Anders a while to convince the girls that he wasn’t, in fact, a hired stripper. But after that was made clear, he spent a very pleasant evening surrounded by eight girls who constantly referred to him as officer, rubbed her butts against him and batted her eyelids until Anders was more than half hard for most of the time.

It was four in the morning when the group decided to drag the future bride home after she had managed to puke all over herself, but just as Anders was about to turn away and head home, he heard one of the girls call out to him.

“Officer?”  
He turned around with a feisty little smile. “Yes?”  
She hurried back to him, having abandoned her friends to care for the bride without her. “I was wondering...”  
“Yes?”  
“You see, I was wondering if you would mind giving me an escort home. I mean... the streets are quite dangerous at night and...” She gave him a meaningful smile.  
“Why, Miss.” He inclined his head. “It would be my pleasure.”

Yes, she was pretty drunk, but not as wasted as her friends had been. Around the second corner they were already snogging with her pressed against the wall.

“Officer,” she breathed into his ear. “That’s a pretty impressive baton you’ve got there.”  
“Yeah, baby,” he muttered back. “You can admire it in all its glory once we’re somewhere a little more private.”  
“Of course. When you’re no longer on duty.”  
“I...” Anders whispered into her ear, voice sinfully low, “...am always on duty, darling.”  
“Oh,” she breathed. “That is quite impressive, Officer...? The end of her sentence hung like a question in the air and Anders had to grin.  
“Johnson,” he said. “Anders Johnson.”  
“Officer Johnson.” She trailed a finger down the collar of his shirt. “I make sure to mention your name to your superiors so you can get a reward for your... conscientiousness.”  
“Then I better make sure you have something good to report, hm?” He closed one hand around her breast and squeezed.  
“Oh I am sure that is out of the question, Officer Johnson.” She dug one of her thighs into his groin. 

After some more snogging they peeled themselves off the wall again, but their progress was rather slow, as she dragged him into every dark corner to kiss him and cop as much of a feel as she could. He was getting harder by the minute and was rather done with her teasing by then.

“Baby, if you keep that up I’m afraid I’m not going to be much fun anymore,” he growled softly into her ear. “So you’d better stop if you want it to last longer than ten seconds because you are a goddamn little cocktease.”  
“Oh, Officer Johnson, I am so sorry,” she replied in a breathy whisper. “I am sure we can come to an agreement, yes?”

Anders leaned back and lifted his eyebrows and hissed sharply when she palmed his crotch.

“That seems very uncomfortable, Officer Johnson.”  
“How about we do something about it?”  
She smiled sweetly and went down onto her knees.  
“Oh yeah, baby.” He let his hand drop back against the wall.

She was probably far less drunk than she had let on, or she was far more experienced than he had believed, because there was no fumbling or faltering when she undid buttons and the zipper, and before he could even say another word, she sucked his dick into her mouth with a hum.  
“Yeah, baby.” He dug his fingers into her hair. “Oh god, yes.”  
She pulled back. “Is that all right, Officer Johnson?”  
“You’re doing fine,” Anders gave back with a saucy smile. “Just keep going.”  
“Yes, Officer Johnson.” And she continued what she was doing and was rather enthusiastic about it. 

Anders closed his eyes in bliss as he fucked her mouth, and it was in the last second that she pulled back and his load hit the lower half of her face when he came, groaning into the crook of his arm because fuck, they were still out in public even if they were hiding behind a pair of wheelie bins.

“Was that all right, Officer Johnson?” She asked while white droplets trickled down her chin.  
“Absolutely,” Anders panted. “You’re a very good girl.”

In the time it took Anders to sort himself out and zip himself up she proceeded to wipe her mouth and face with her utterly ridiculous and shit ass ugly feather boa and tossed the soiled mess of feathers into the far corner. Then she got up, slipped her arm through his and smiled. “I hope that did the trick, Officer Johnson.”  
“Oh, it did. I am confident to be able to continue showing you my conscientiousness.” 

Her place wasn’t that far away anymore and once she had closed the door, she offered him a drink.

“There you go, Officer,” she said as she handed him a beer.  
Anders saluted her with the bottle and drained half of it in one single go. “That hits the spot,” he said with a satisfied grin.

“So, Officer Johnson...” She said coyly as he had put the bottle down again. “What do you suggest we do next?”  
“I’d say we make sure my conscientiousness leaves nothing to be desired,” Anders replied as he undid his belt.  
“Oh, I’m sure it doesn’t, Officer Johnson,” she replied and reached behind her to undo the zipper of her dress. “Will a personal search be in order to do so?”  
“We’d better make sure,” Anders replied and pulled the dress off her shoulders. “That is one very nice set of underwear, miss.”  
“Would you need to have a closer look at that as well, Officer?”  
“Better safe than sorry,” Anders gave back and reached around her to unclasp her bra and was rewarded with a very exciting sight. She had pierced nipples, but not just a ring or a bar, the tips of the nipple peeked delicately out of the centre of a silver flower encircling the bud. “Ah. And what do we have here?”

She lowered her eyes and chewed her lower lip. “It’s a bit naughty, isn’t it?”  
Anders reached out and traced one of the silver flowers with his fingers before gently pressing against the tip of the nipple in its centre. “Yes, a bit naughty. But a very pleasant sight nonetheless.”  
She smiled and helped him along with his belt.  
“Oh,” she said when he was about to let his trousers drop. “We must not forget proper safety measures, Officer Johnson.”

No, definitely not as drunk as he had initially thought. She came back with a condom that she handed to him and as she positioned herself against the back of the sofa and spread her legs, Anders rather hurriedly put said safety measures into place. Then he took her, bent her over the back of the sofa and fucked her, slowly at first, then proceeding to hard and fast. 

“That is impressive, Officer Johnson,” she moaned as he rested one hand at the back of her neck.  
“Good to know,” Anders replied breathlessly. 

Their heavy pants and moans mingled with the hard slapping of flesh on flesh, and after helping speed things along with a little fingering on his part, Anders fucked her hard through her orgasm before succumbing to his own. 

After their breathing had calmed down, and after he had disposed of the condom, Anders got his clothes in order before looking up at her. She was leaning against the wall, but ass naked and completely unfazed buy it, and had just lit herself a smoke. She offered one to Anders who took it, and they smoked in companionable silence for a while.

“So, Officer Johnson,” she said after she had extinguished her butt end. “I can report your outstanding performance to your superiors with a good conscience.” She winked at him.  
“At your service, miss.” Anders ground his own butt end into the ashtray and returned the smile with a smart little salute.


End file.
